


play with fire

by thexifsanna



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Hate Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexifsanna/pseuds/thexifsanna
Summary: "...Eli." Victor was the first to speak. He dropped his hips on top of Eli, pinning him down. Properly."Victor. Charmed to see you again." Eli spoke with a snarl, politician's smile melted away into something sinister.
Relationships: Eli Cardale | Eli Ever/Victor Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	play with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moofman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moofman/gifts).



> havent written for a series before so i apologize if this is ooc....i would like to thank my dear dear friend for thinking through this prompt with me and filling me with enough adrenaline to last a lifetime as i feverishly wrote this. 
> 
> not beta'd, so my bad for any grammar errors. enjoy!

Through all the years, Eli hadn't changed. Those bright green eyes and wavy brown hair maintained their same shine, even as time ate away at Victor.

He would recognize them anywhere. 

So, when blue eyes locked with green, Victor took off in a sprint after the other man. 

Eli ran. Victor ran quicker. After the third corner, Victor closed the distance as his eyes locked on Eli's left leg. He reached out and held on to his nerves, throwing up the dial. 

Victor was on top of Eli two seconds after he yelped and stumbled to the ground. No amount of regeneration could stop the electric pain in his nerves, dialing down as Victor grabbed Eli's wrists and slammed them to the ground. He loomed over the other man, eyes darkening. 

Ten years. Ten  _ fucking  _ years of planning, and he happened to run into Eli in the streets of Merit. How lucky of him. 

Victor felt the way Eli tugged at his hold. Neither man budged. 

"...Eli." Victor was the first to speak. He dropped his hips on top of Eli, pinning him down. Properly. 

"Victor. Charmed to see you again." Eli spoke with a snarl, politician's smile melted away into something sinister. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Victor caught him at a bad time. Possibly the worst time. He'd been distracted by his latest target, not noticing the predator stalking him until it was too late. 

Victor reached into one of his coat pockets as he spoke again. "You're as mouthy as ever. Clearly nothing about you has changed." He slid a switchblade out, springing the knife out as he jabbed it down into Eli's chest. 

Eli gasped and grit his teeth at the pain, body tensing as adrenaline kicked in. Victor kept the knife deep inside and twisted his wrist. Blood began to spill onto the ground. 

"I spent all this time thinking about what to do with you. You'll have to forgive me, Eli, I didn't come prepared to properly torture you." Victor's grip became bruising. "You deserve to feel all the pain of the past ten years. I suppose this will have to do, for now." He dug the knife in deeper and tugged it down, cutting open Eli's shirt in the process. 

"You're as sick of a bastard now as you were back then. Those years in prison did you no good." Eli spat back, violence on his tongue. He waited for Victor to falter. Gritted his teeth and bore with it. Soon, it would be his turn. 

"No, I've changed." Victor leaned down closer, staring deep into Eli's eyes. His breath seemed to get warmer. "I've grown. Learned. My body has changed too." A smirk formed on Victor's face as Eli tried to pull away. "I'm sure you'd like it much more now." 

Eli's thoughts spun as he slowly realized what Victor meant. It became far more real as Victor sliced Eli's shirt open, ignoring the buttons in favor of violence. He watched as the wound healed itself, smiling sinisterly at that. 

"I suppose there's no need for me to have lube if you can heal so quickly, hm?" Victor set aside the knife and reached down to undo Eli's slacks. "I remember how much you complained if I didn't prepare you properly. You may be a good liar, but anyone could tell you enjoyed that pain." 

Eli's eyes shut as Victor pressed two fingers inside him, earning a muted moan in reply. "You just sucked at preparing me. Don't kid yourself." He held back a few groans as Victor curled his fingers up and searched around for Eli's weak spots. 

"You complain too much." Victor smiled and hummed as Eli gasped with the next prod, eyes cracking open. "Ah, you really haven't changed at all. You're still so sensitive and tight." 

Slowly but surely, Eli began to loosen up. He sighed softly and shook exhaustion from his mind, getting used to the feeling. "You take too long. Are you gonna do anything here, or just finger me?" He cracked a smile, reveling in the way Victor's eyes darkened. 

Fingers departed from Eli as Victor grabbed the knife, jamming the blade down onto another spot. Eli didn't scream this time. The sound that left him was undeniably a  _ moan. _ He let his head fall back as he sighed, eyes trailing down to lock with Victor's. "Aim for my liver next time, would you?" 

Victor clicked his tongue and let go of the knife after twisting it a few times. It remained lodged in Eli, blood flowing out next to the blade. "Not very godly of you to get off on being stabbed, now is it? You had better pray for forgiveness once I'm done with you." 

Eli groaned as Victor pressed his weight down, keeping his wrists down as he reached down. He freed his own cock, surprising Eli as he smiled. "You're still tight. I've grown a bit, you know." He tilted his head and pumped his dick a few times, lining it up with Eli's hole. "Are you sure you can handle me?" 

Eli didn't have a chance to speak. He bit his lip and tensed as Victor began to press inside, holding back any weakness. He couldn't let Victor have this victory. He couldn't let go of any moans. 

But, he couldn't deny it forever. Victor bottomed out quickly, sighing at the warmth around his dick. "You're trembling." 

"I'm not." Eli wanted the words to come out venom-soaked and rude, but the hint of a whine cut into his voice. 

Victor clicked his tongue and started to move. Eli held back any groans, settling for light gasps and breaths as he shut his eyes and got used to the feeling. Truthfully, Victor wasn't lying. He had grown. The size of his cock was  _ just right _ , it filled Eli perfectly. As if he would ever admit it. 

"Your dick is still small, Vale." Eli spoke breathlessly, but he smiled through it all. Victor paused his movement to pick up one of Eli's thighs, adjusting to thrust deeper. Eli's voice cracked into a whine as Victor brushed against his prostate, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine. His vision went white with the next thrust, Victor hitting his g-spot dead on. 

"Says the one who's moaning like a whore at the feeling of this dick inside him." Victor's voice was like ice. He placed Eli's leg on his shoulder to free his hand, reaching to take out the knife in the next moment. Victor kept thrusting, slowly wringing more and more weak moans from Eli. "If I didn't know you better, I'd expect you to be begging for more right now." 

Eli's voice had been overtaken by pleasured gasps and groans. He shut his eyes tight at Victor's words, tugging again for his wrists to be free. He wanted to hide the pale blush on his face. Victor tightened his grip and thrusted harder. 

A sudden gasp escaped Eli as Victor sliced deep into his inner thigh, smiling down to the other man as the wound knitted itself closed. "You're still  _ such _ a slimy bastard...hha…" His voice was losing its fire. 

Memories came back of Lockland. Of the drunken nights where the two intertwined, bodies covered in sweat as Eli cried out over and over for  _ more.  _

Everything had changed so much. 

Victor's movements didn't slow. He only leaned down more and gave Eli another cut, getting closer and closer to his dick with every slice. Eli gasped with every one, biting down a groan as Victor slammed inside him and stayed there, grinding against his g-spot. 

Eli arched his back and cried out one last time as the pleasure reached its peak. He spilled over, cum staining his stomach as he panted and cracked his eyes open to look at Victor. 

Victor only smiled, showing his teeth. Eli wished he had a gun. He  _ deserved _ to get shot. 

"Guess my dick isn't that small." Victor started up his movement again, ghosting his fingers over Eli's recovering dick. The other man gasped and shut his eyes tight, the oversensitivity making him lose his cool for a second. 

"You fucking cheater." Eli growled out the words, baring his teeth. Victor shut him up with another powerful thrust. 

"You're too bratty. I had to teach you a lesson." Victor lowered his voice as he dug the knife into Eli again. "And I'm not even done yet. You have a lot of sin to atone for, Cardale." 

Eli moaned with the next thrust, shutting his eyes tight. He didn't want to see Victor's satisfied smile. But, he wouldn't forget this. Victor would  _ pay. _


End file.
